


drunken love.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants Calum and Calum knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunken love.

Bam! Luke hears the front door slam shut.

He glances at the clock. '11:15pm, must be Calum,' Luke thinks to himself. Luke turns off the television and walks into the front room, where he sees a piss drunk Calum clinging to the wall, struggling to stand. Luke eyebrows knit together with worry; how did Calum even get home? Luke prays that he didn't drive himself.

"Calum where were you? Didn't even think to tell me where you were go-"

"Was at a party," Calum has a dopey smile plastered onto his face, perhaps he's still thinking about the bar he just came home from, "Came home early 'cause I missed you, Lukey." Calum manages to slur, he pouts at Luke. He missed him? Luke hides a smile by playing with his lip ring.

"Oh, well it's pretty late, Cal. You should probably head to bed." Luke motions for Calum to follow him, but he finds Calum just staring hungrily at his chest, after all, he was only wearing boxers. Calum finally registers Luke's order, but trips on his own feet.

"Err, maybe put your arm around my neck?" Calum obeys, and they walk down the hall.

Calum stumbles along with his face nuzzled into Luke's neck, sending chills down his spine with every breath. Luke's breathing starts to grow heavier, as he tries to ignore the growing lump in his boxers. You couldn't blame him, the boy he loves was practically draped on him. They finally get to Calum's room and Luke struggles to pry off him from his body. Calum falls onto the bed with a thump and Luke starts to leave.

"No! Luke, don't leave." Calum attempts to reach out for Luke, his arms flailing in the air.

"Cal, I've got to take care of a little.. something." Luke tries to cover his erection with his hands, but Calum understands what's happening.

"I could help you with that," Calum's eyes darken with lust as he sits up and grabs Luke's wrist, pulling him onto the bed.

"No, I can't do this Calum, we're band mates and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have." Luke doesn't say this with much conviction; he's wanted to be with Calum for the longest time.

Calum cocks an eyebrow at Luke, "Oh c'mon, Luke. I know you like me! And I like you too," Calum looks longingly at Luke, "Just let me help you." Calum reaches out his hand and places it on Luke's boxers, gently massaging his bulge.

"Oof!" Luke groans at the friction and struggles to say, "But, what if Mikey or Ash decide to- Cal!" Calum slides off Luke's underwear, "come home? I wouldn't want them to walk in on this."

"Oh, don't worry so much, Luke! It'll give you worry wrinkles! And Ash and Mikey will be at the bar for a long time; saw them with some girls." Calum rolls his eyes at his last statement.

Luke decides to sit down on the bed; he's now stark naked. Calum undresses himself, with great difficulty, Luke must say. Luke helps him unzip his pants, and he throws them aside. The air is thick as their eyes lock.

"Well," Luke shifts, his cock leaking pre-cum onto his bare chest, "Do something about this now?" Luke points to his dick, the flesh crimson and veins pulsing.

Calum looks darkly at Luke, then pushes him down flat onto the bed; arms pinned down by Calum's strong hands and his legs spread out my Calum's knees. He kitten-licks at Luke's inner thigh, his teeth gently biting the pale skin.

"Fuck." Luke mumbles; his legs shake with pleasure.

Calum moves up slightly, taking Lue's balls into his mouth, gently sucking and flicking them with his tongue. Then, he sucks a bruise into the soft skin, a string of saliva connects him to Luke as he sits up. 

"Oh- Calum," Luke moans his name, "Don't be such a fuckin' tease," Luke bites his lips in desperation. Calum licks a thick stripe from the base of Luke's cock to the head, his round ass waving in the air. Calum swallows his entire cock into his mouth in one swift move, his thick lips wrapped around his base. Luke's head nudges the back of Calum's throat.

Calum pumps his head up and down Luke's dick; Luke fists his hands into Calum's jet black hair, giving soft tugs. The sound of Luke's labored breathing and Calum's sloppy sucking fill the room.

"Yeah, you like sucking my cock, don't you?" Luke thrust his dick in and out of Calum's mouth, Calum sputters; tears started to spill onto his cheeks.

"Fuck, Cal. I'm so close." Calum hollows his cheeks and pops of his dick. Luke whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Need you in me, Luke. Need you." Calum repeats.

"Suck. Now." Luke holds out two fingers in front of Calum's swollen, red lips. He sucks hungrily at Luke's fingers, and when he pulls off saliva drips down on the bed covers.

"Show me your pretty ass, Cal." Luke smiles when Calum turns around, and puts his ass in the air, inches away from Luke's face. Luke nudges his tongue at Calum's hole, earning a loud moan from the older boy. Luke starts to massage the hole with his saliva coated fingers, slowly pushing them in.

"Wait," Calum breathes. Luke slowly scissored the boy, soft whimpers escaping from his parted lips. Calum started to fuck himself on Luke's fingers, and Luke started to pump them in and out, meeting the black haired boy's thrusts.

"Need your cock, Luke," Calum whines.

Calum squats above Luke, lowering himself onto the wet head, still moist with saliva.

"F-Fuck, Luke. You're so big." Calum's tight ring of muscle nudges at Luke's cock, until Calum slowly slips past the head; his ring of muscle squeezing at Luke's cock. Luke grabs Calum's cheeks and pulls him down all the way on his dick. Calum gasps, and cries out Luke's name.

"Shit, you feel so good, Luke." Calum slowly begins to bounce his ass up and down on Luke's cock, and Luke bucks his hips up, meeting Calum half way; penetrating Calum deeper each time. Calum's ass slaps onto Luke's thighs and the room echoes with the sound of slapping skin. Luke digs his fingernails into Calum's hips, guiding him faster on his cock.

Calum is moaning loudly at Luke's every thrust. A long string of profanities leaving his mouth as he gasps for air.

"Calum, Cal! Not gonna last much longer." Luke moans, reaching down to stroke Calum's cock quickly.

"Come on, Cal. Come for me," Luke growls; thrusting deeper, and Calum cries out his name and comes on Luke's chest, some of the strings landing on Luke's face. Luke thrusts into Calum desperately, until his body shakes, and he fills Calum with his warmth. He quietly whimpers as he pulls out of Calum, come dripping from his dick.

Luke and Calum fall over onto the bed and gaze at each other, admiring each others sweaty bodies glistening in the low light.

"So beautiful." Luke murmurs. Calum curls himself into a ball and Luke wraps his body around the boy.

"I love you" Luke whispers into his ear, and Calum drifts off to sleep, dreaming of the boy he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, well this is my first fanfiction on here, so please don't criticize it too harshly :P  
> And I started out with dominant!Calum but it ended up with dominant!Luke, I don't really know how the roles changed, but I'll pay closer attention to that in my next fic.  
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
